Damien's Wars
by Butterfly of blood
Summary: *spinoff of Pandora's Journey* Damien, the crowned prince of Hell, joins his creation Kane in WWE, seeking power and conquest. What he finds are enemies, family, and wars that both test and mold him
1. Prologue: Storms Brewing

Prologue

Storms Brewing

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE.**

_Ancient Times_

Having just arrived, Lucifer looked at the door. He could hear the screaming inside. He looked at a fallen angel and demanded, "Is my boy here, Gadreel?"

Gadreel shook his head. "The nursemaids are still with your mate."

Lucifer glared at Gadreel, his eyes turning red. "Naamah is not my mate. I will never be tied down to a single bitch."

Gadreel bowed to his king. "My apologies."

Lucifer crossed his arms and waited impatiently, his wings and tail twitching. Soon, the screams turned to infant screams. Gadreel and Lucifer looked at the door as a tan, wingless demon with black hair opened the door with a bundle in her arms. Seeing Lucifer, she bowed her head. "My King."

Lucifer looked at the bundle. "It better be a boy, Abigail. I will not have my firstborn be a girl."

Abigail almost winced but shook her head. "No, my King. You have a son."

Lucier walked up and revealed the baby's face. Sleeping, the baby had black hair, small black wings, and a black tail with a red tip. He smirked with pride and nodded. He took the newborn in his arms, holding him safely. "You are the firstborn…of mine and of Hell…Damien."

The baby slowly opened his eyes, revealing black eyes. Lucifer chuckled darkly.

_1985_

Now looking 17, Damien was working out, punching a punching bag viciously. His 13-year-old sister Akuma watched from the sidelines. After a minutes, she said, "I like what you did to your hair."

Damien blew his blood-red tips out of his hair before punching the bag some more. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Akuma's pink wings fluttered as she played with her pink tail. "I was bored up there with the humans. There's no one to tease and torment."

Damien smirked and looked at her. "Why not my creation? He's already insane; why not add to his insanity?"

Akuma rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to tease a rogue like Kane."

Knowing she was teasingly-insinuating he made a human-born half demon, Damien glared. "I would never make a rogue. I'm not stupid like Tai."

Akuma titled her head. "I thought he was proven innocent of that crime."

Damien got a rag and started to wipe off his sweat. "Not quite. Father just stopped questioning him and Tai never confessed. But he's the only one who ever showed interest in those illegal creatures."

Akuma played with her tail some more. "Anyway, I would never tease Kane. He's already been through so much thanks to that brother of his."

Damien said nothing. Looking out the window, she squealed with delight. "Azazel!"

Damien looked at the window and saw a fallen angel with black hair and black feathery wings walk past. Damien shook his head. "You're nuts to think he's cool."

Akuma giggled. "He's done so much for our family and our kind. He's the smartest scientist and weapon-creator we have."

Damien looked at Azazel, who started to head towards Hell's entrance. "Looks like he's about to go make another weapon."

* * *

Wearing a trench coat, Azazel looked around the human city. He walked around for a while, wondering where he was. He knew better than to ask; he did not want to draw attention to himself. He soon got his answer, seeing an advertisement for the Cincinnati Reds. Nodding, he headed for the nearest bar. Once inside, he went up to the bar and asked for a beer. Bottle in hand, he leaned against the bar and looked at the patrons. A few people stuck out but none seemed to fit what he was looking for. He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a list of crossed out names. "Last chance to make one…"

His goal was to make a grey, a being with a human body and a demonic soul. He believed they were the ultimate weapon as their chemical makeup made them insane. Putting away his list, he took a sip but his eyes fell on a rough-looking man. He looked drunk and stumbling out the door. Azazel smirked. "Easy target."

He went over to the man and helped him stand up. "Hey, relax, buddy. Let's get you to a cab."

The man was too drunk to fight Azazel off. Leading him out of the bar, Azazel led the man to an alley. The human looked up and slurred, "Where am I?"

Azazel suddenly pinned him to the wall by the throat. "Nice to meet you…guinea pig."

He reached up and grabbed the man's head, passing something to him. Seconds later, the man came out of the alley, walking more stable. As he flagged down a cab, Azazel turned himself invisible and followed. 'This man better have a woman at home…'

* * *

Two hours later, Azazel returned to Hell, writing a new name on the list. He looked pleased with himself as he heard someone say, "Where have you been?"

Azazel looked up to see a demon who looked to be about twenty. With his eye patch and gruff look, he was standing with his black, crooked wings fully extended and his arms crossed. Azazel smirked. "Nice to see you, Tai. How's your stump?"

Knowing Azazel was talking about his missing tail, Tai tensed up a little but kept his composure. "The question still stands. Where have you been?"

Azazel held up his list with the new name. "Unlike you, I experiment with things that are legal."

Tai glared a little. "Greys are extremely rare. They're even rarer than rogues. Not that I'm admitting to making them but rogues take effort and greys take luck." He smirked and stood up a little taller. "Besides…none of your greys have survived birth."

Azazel hissed, "At least I'm trying to expand the army and not wasting time with Lil Sis."

Tai's eye flashed, making Azazel's list go up in flames. Azazel tried to save the list but it became ash. Azazel demanded, "What have you done?!"

Tai turned to leave. "Consider it punishment for bringing up Kai."

Azazel looked at the ashes in his hand. He did not memorize the name of the man so he knew he could not hope to keep tabs on the family. "Damn it…!"

_Nine months later, on December 7, a healthy grey was born._

_1989_

Lucifer called forth Damien to his throne room. The demon got down on one knee before his father. "You called for me, my King?"

One leg draped across his throne, Lucifer said. "Yes. My half-breed children…it's time to thin the herd."

Damien smirked and stood tall. "About time."

Lucifer looked at Damien. "You're proud?"

His tone was more curious than accusing. Damien shrugged. "I don't mind half-demons. But half-devils are just embarrassing to the family line."

Lucifer almost laughed when he saw someone peeking into the door. He stood up, making the spying demon run off. Suspecting, Lucifer told his firstborn, "Take some guards with you. You might meet some resistance."

* * *

Having just heard Lucifer's plans, Abigail made it to the warehouse where the half-devil children were in record time. There were 12, eight boys and four girls. All of various races, their ages ranged from 12 to a few months, with the average age being six. Because they were half human, they did not have wings or tails but they still had the devil's scent in their blood. Picking up the baby, Abigail looked at the oldest, a 12 year old girl and a 10 year old boy. "Sharry, Gareth, get the little ones and follow me."

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Sharry and Gareth did not question and nodded. Sharry picked up a two year old and Gareth took the hands of a pair of twins. The other children stood up, scared but trusting their caretaker. Abigail peeked out the window and gasped. She could see Damien and the soldiers approaching. "Hurry, children!"

She made a portal, not caring where it went to. Most of the children escaped but the toddler Sharry was holding whined. "No…no go!"

Sharry looked at the child. "We have to. Abigail said we have to."

The child still whined and wiggled until he was on the floor. Abigail gave Sharry the baby. "Go!" Abigail went to the toddler. "Baby…baby, we have to go."

The toddler whined until the doors flung open. Seeing Damien and the soldiers, Abigail picked up the toddler and ran through the portal. Just before the portal closed, however, a dagger thrown by Damien came through and stabbed Abigail in the shoulder. The toddler's eyes widened. "Sissy Abby!"

Though in pain, Abigail smiled and kissed the toddler's head. "I'm all right, baby Bray."

She looked at the children. They looked terrified. An eight year old boy asked, "Will they come for us?"

Abigail shook her head. "No. As long as I am here, you all will be safe."

Standing up, she pulled out the dagger and healed herself. While her wound healed, she looked at where the portal took them. It was a dilapidated wood cabin with a few rooms. Daylight poured in through the dusty windows and there was some more light from a couple of bare lightbulbs. The children started to wander, exploring their new home. Seeing the toddler with her, Abigail smiled and lowered down to his level. "Don't you want to explore, Bray?"

Bray shook his head, tears falling down his face. "No…want home…Sissy Abby hurt…"

Abigail smiled and kissed Bray's forehead. "Don't you worry, Bray. This is our home now." She took his hands in hers. "Look at me. You all are destined for great things. Now that we're here, you all can live up to your potential." She pressed her forehead against his and whispered, "I especially sense great things for you."

Bray sniffled. He was scared but trusted Abigail.

* * *

Damien hissed, "That bitch got away with the brats!"

Lucifer looked at a cauldron, brewing a potion. "You got in a hit, right?"

Damien nodded and crossed his arms. "Yeah…lost a good dagger in the process."

Lucifer finished the potion, which gave him a view of where Abigail and the children went. To his surprise, all he saw was woods, junk, and dilapidated houses. Damien looked at the view. "Where are they? I'll go hunt them down."

Lucifer thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Don't bother. They're in an evil woods. They won't survive with what's in there."

Damien looked at his father and grimaced. "Whatever. At least tell me where they are."

Lucifer stirred the potion, breaking the view. "Somewhere in Louisiana."

Damien glared. "You won't tell me anymore?"

Lucifer glared back until Damien left.

_In 1990, a human-born demon called The Undertaker debuted in WWE. Everyone watching was hypnotized by him, including a grey from Cincinnati and a half-devil from Louisiana. Both vowed to become a part of the wrestling world._


	2. Chapter 1: Target

Chapter 1

Target

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with WWE.**

**This chapter coincides with chapters 16 and 17 of Pandora's Journey from Damien's POV.**

_May 29, 2010_

Damien was working out in the ring. Picking up his trainer, the crowned prince gave the demon a spinebuster. The trainer winced. "Will you stop practicing that move on me? My wings still haven't healed from the last time."

Damien rolled his shoulder and shrugged. "Oh, shut up, Klaatu. You know how hard it is to find a wingless who's willing to practice with me?"

Klaatu stood up. "Well, it's not like you're going to become a WWE star." Damien glared, making Klaatu hold up his hands in defense. "No offense but those dumb humans will see the wings as a gimmick. If it pleases you, I think you'd be better off as a manager. It's a good way to get glory without getting your hands dirty."

Jumping out of the ring, Damien bent backwards into a spider-walk stance. Stretching his wings, he thought it. "A manager…that's a good idea. But who is worthy of my presence?"

Klaatu looked down at Damien. "Why not Kane? I mean…you created him."

Damien tilted his head in thought as his wings stretched. Groaning in pleasure, he sat down. "Kane…"

* * *

Pacing in a boiler room, Kane was thinking about what he wanted to do. For far too long, he had lived in his brother's shadow. With the Money in the Bank match in the future, he knew the contract was what he needed to be on top. But he also knew that Undertaker had achieved a level that all but a lucky few have experienced. He stopped in front of a boiler and looked at his reflection. Growing angrier, his fists clenched. "How to become the dominant brother?"

"That's something I can help you with."

Kane turned around and saw Damien standing there. Being a demon himself, the sight of Damien's wings did not make him blink. Damien was wearing a tight blood red tank top, skater black pants, and black military boots. His hands had black, fingerless gloves on with silver shackles, as if broken from restraints. He also had a dark red small bandanna around his forehead, draped with his black hair with red tips. Kane asked, "Who are you?"

Damien smirked, deciding against telling Kane he was the demon's creator. But he did state, "Damien, crown prince of Hell. Now you say you want to be the dominant brother? I can help you with that."

Kane was suspicious and asked, "Why do you want to help me?"

Damien shrugged. "Why not? Besides, what's more fun than taking down the most powerful human-born?"

While still suspicious, Kane liked the idea that the crown prince of Hell helping him. "How should we do this?"

Damien got an idea. "You need to attack him from behind, when he's not suspecting anything. Whatever you decide to do, aim for the head. With the right hit, you can incapacitate or even kill with a single hit."

Kane asked, "What about the valet of his? Pandora?"

Damien smirked. "Leave her to me."

_Memorial Weekend, 2010_

Her wings twitching under her leather jacket, Pandora headed towards Undertaker's house. She was still thinking about how Undertaker qualified for the Fatal 4-Way match for the World Heavyweight Championship. She liked the idea of him winning. Smiling, she knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she called out, "Master? Are you there?"

There was silence. She tried the door and found it unlocked. Now concerned, she went in. she found Undertaker collapsed on the living room floor. Horrified, she hurried over to check on him. In doing so, she did not know Damien was coming up behind her. Bat in hand, he took aim and swung.

_June 4, 2010_

Teddy Long opened Smackdown with a sickening announcement: Undertaker and Pandora were found in vegetative states by Kane over Memorial Day weekend. He assured everyone that there was an investigation into who/what was responsible. Minutes later, the druids set up a coffin at ringside and Kane followed after. Struggling with tears, he revealed that the coffin was empty. He then delivered a heart-breaking speech about what Undertaker's coma/"death" meant to both the WWE and himself and how he would seek vengeance and would not stop until he made sure that the attacker would rot in the lowest level of Hell. Unable to take the emotions, Kane bowed to the coffin and started bawling, hating himself for not being there to protect his brother and his brother's young comrade.

Backstage, Damien was watching the performance Kane was putting on. He was trying his hardest to not laugh. When Kane started crying, the crown prince broke down laughing. 'This is ridiculous…'

When Kane came back, Damien found him. "Did you have to go overboard like that?"

Kane glared at the prince. "Had to be convincing to those humans."

Damien rolled his eyes. "Whatever, have fun 'hunting down' the culprit."

"You're not going to join me?"

Damien looked over his shoulder. "I will later on, when you're caught. Having me show up out of nowhere will be suspicious, even to the stupid humans."

With that, Damien made a portal and left.

_August 6, 2010_

Damien was working out with Klaatu, doing a round on the punching bag. His trainer pointed out, "You haven't been up there since you helped with the attack."

Damien smirked. "Well, there's no need to go back yet. No one is aware."

Klaatu looked at Damien. "No, that's not true. Mysterio blamed Kane for the attack."

Damien stopped. "That little guy figured it out?"

Klaatu snickered. "You meant the little guy Kane ended up pointing the finger at?"

Damien was so surprised, he missed the punching bag and hit Klaatu in the nose. "That imbecile accused Rey Mysterio? That shrimp?"

Klaatu clutched his bloody nose. "Take it up with him. It makes sense if you think about it."

Damien scoffed, "Don't lower yourself down to stupidity. Mysterio is a shrimp compared to most wrestlers, especially compared to that human-born."

Klaatu stated, "Yet, Mysterio took Undertaker's place in the Fatal 4-Way and won the Heavyweight Championship."

Damien sneered a little. "Okay…I need to get back. My creation obviously needs me to hold his hand."

Klaatu got a rag and wiped away his blood. "Wait until Summerslam. Kane's putting his Heavyweight Championship on the line against Mysterio."

_SummerSlam 2010_

In the lockerroom, Kane looked at the Heavyweight Championshi belt. He then saw another face in the belt. "You framed Mysterio? Really?"

Kane looked at Damien. "He took my brother's spot and won. It made sense."

Damien looked at the belt. "And it was easy to steal from him, especially since he's a flea compared to you."

Kane smirked, remembering cashing in the Money in the Bank briefcase the same night he won the briefcase. "So what are you doing here?"

Damien shrugged. "I figured you would need my help with this feud. Prove me wrong with your match."

Kane got the belt. "I will."

* * *

Damien watched backstage as Kane defeated Mysterio, retaining his Heavyweight Championship. However, the demon decided to beat up Mysterio some more. Damien smirked. He could hear everyone thinking Kane was taking it too far. "Humans are so innocent…"

Finally, Kane was satisfied and dragged Mysterio's limp body to the casket. But, when he opened the casket, Undertaker was inside! Unbeknownst to either Kane or Damien, the human-born woke up the day before. Pandora emerged from under the casket and looked at Kane as Kane backed up, stunned. But Damien noticed something: Pandora got up with ease but Undertaker needed help. As Pandora offered him help and he refused, Damien's smirk widened to a grin. "He's not fully healed."

Pandora joined Undertaker's side and looked at Kane. After getting over the shock, Kane pointed out Mysterio. The two looked at the smaller human and Undertaker weakly got on one knee, getting right up in Mysterio's face. Undertaker asked if Mysterio believed in revenge and the luchador said he was innocent. Undertaker said he believed him. The human-born stood up with Mysterio and gave his RIP throat slash. He then faced the attacker: Kane. Damien nodded and made a portal. "Time for my debut."

* * *

When Undertaker grabbed Kane's throat, Pandora did not know how to react. She was still stunned by the revelation; while he had attacked his brother in the past, Kane had never damaged the Undertaker like this before. But two things happened that made her realize the gravity of the situation. Grinning devilishly, Kane grabbed Undertaker's throat and pried Undertaker's hand off his throat. At that same time, someone suddenly gave Pandora a chokehold. She screamed from being startled but froze in terror when her attacker turned her around. She recognized Damien immediately, who grinned at her. "Hello, bitch."

Before she could react, Damien picked her up and gave her a spinebuster. At the same time, Kane gave Undertaker the tombstone piledriver. With both victims unconscious from the attacks, Kane and Damien lit the corners of the ring on fire. Damien shuddered with delight. 'This is great…'


End file.
